villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
Earth is the planet that we Users are most familiar with, yet it's role in each of the individual stories is different; whether it be an alternate time-line or time-period, Earth has often played a central role in the Multiverse. Mainstream Earth Distant Past (Primordial Age - 3200BC) *(4.45 billion years ago) - the mainstream Earth is formed. *Early Stone Age (Earth) *18,000 BC <The Unborn first manifests on Earth, alongside early civilizations> *18,000 BC *9564 BC *At some point in the past the Children of the Light brought a Seal of Restoration to Earth (as they had done on countless other worlds), which remained hidden for centuries until its activation in Carnival of Lights. Ancient Past (3200BC - 1400AD) *50 BC *In the ancient past Earth had many fantastical races who lived alongside humanity in a world of magic and mystery, ruled over by Four Castles respresenting the different elements (as described in Return of The Sky Castle) but these races would all eventually become extinct or leave Earth for exotic realms. *Many centuries ago most of Europe was enslaved by the sadistic Pixies but were set free by the Fairies, who paved the end of Fay interaction with mainstream humanity by setting a spell that made humanity as a whole believe fantastical beings to be "fairy tales" (as explained in Nettle's profile). *539AD (Earth) Early Past (1400AD - 2000AD) *From 1602 onwards the machinations of the mad inventor known as Emperor Gear would introduce a revolution across many societies - resulting in a fantastical fusion of aether and technology (which would be remembered as "steam punk" in the modern era): this would slowly decline as Emperor Gear faded into the shadows over the centuries. *1830 <Dollhouse is formed as the Industrial Revolution begins.> *The Toon Era (1912 - 1945) *1946 (Brotherhood Of War was supposedly formed on this date) *Blackout Era (1947 - 1951) *1960s (the events of House Of Lights occurs) Modern Age (2000AD onwards) *The Modern Age brought one of Earth's most destructive conflicts in the form of War-Cry and with it a great deal of fear, resentment and antagonism towards superhuman beings - following the end of War-Cry the cities of Earth began to rebuild themselves and a noticeable divide grew between those who considered themselves "normal" and those who were superhuman. *The creation of the V-Net marked the beginning of yet another epoch for humanity as it rendered almost all other technology obsolete and within a short space of time almost all the world had begun to utilize the V-Net to grow in ways once thought impossible: though it did little to improve relationships between "normal" society and superhumans. Near Future Distant Future 2093 - mainstream Earth will be taken over by Tyrant, the occupation shall last three to four years and may have lasting consequences even after Tyrnat is returned to the Golden Empire. Alternate Earths *Neo-Earth (an alternate Earth that has become completely consumed by the tyranny of Neo-Voice, to the point it is now akin to a planetary prison / hell-dimension : few beings outside those under Neo-Voice's control have ever set foot on Neo-Earth and even fewer would likely desire to do so given the fearsome reputation of its ruler) (as of the Power Games era Neo-Earth has been completely destroyed) *Neo-Earth II (an artificial Earth created by the Council of Voices and acting as a replacement to the original Neo-Earth, which was completely destroyed as of the Power Games era) Earth & Destiny Force Theory Earth is among the most primitive of planets, and yet is the hub that connects countless different realms, such as Avalon, Silvast, and even Wonderland, to extents. It is also the site of a number of supernatural happenings and events, involving gods, aliens, and otherworldly attackers. It is not the only world that is populated with humans, but it is the primary world of humanity. One theory is that Earth is a planet literally filled with the mysterious power known as Destiny Force, and thus a great number of cosmic happenings surround the world, being drawn in toward the planet. Superhuman Beings Earth's superhuman population has been steadily growing over the course of its existence, the emergence of superhuman powers in humans are considered to be the result of Destiny Force as well as manipulations of The Unborn . Numerous other alien civilizations / worlds have also either directly or indirectly altered human evolution as well as those of other species on both mainstream Earth and alternate Earths - they continue to do so well into the age of "Superhumans". Category:World